Hogyan lehet egy napot tökéletessé tenni?
by Lizzy0305
Summary: Hogyan lehet egy napot tökéletessé tenni? Avagy dr. Elizabeth Weir naplója, arról, hogy hogyan lehet egy viszonylag unalmasnak induló napot, sokkal kellemesebbé tenni. T az utalások miatt.


Minden jog fentartva a készítőknek.

Mindenféle visszaigazolást, építő kritikát, bármit szívesen fogadok, csak kérlek, mondjatok véleményt, mert tényleg nem tudom, jól csinálom-e amit csinálok. :)

Hogyan lehet egy napot tökéletessé tenni?

Avagy dr. Elizabeth Weir naplója

7:30

Valami vadul csörömpöl mellettem. Mi a pokol ez? Ja, óra. Máris reggel van? Valamikor éjfél után feküdhettem le. Hamar elaludtam, az álom is gyorsan jött. Általában két féléről álmodok. Vagy lidércek üldöznek és akarnak enni belőlem, vagy… vagy Johnnal vagyok… különböző szituációkban, hogy úgy mondjam. Hol itt, hol ott szeretkezünk. A ma éjjeli álmomban az irodámban estünk egymásnak. Belepirulok a gondolatba. Egy szál törölközőben jött hozzám. Ahogy belépett az irodába a törölköző valahogy lecsúszott róla. Hoppá… Nemsemmi látvány tárult elém, az biztos… Vajon a valóságban is olyan nagy a …

7.35

Hátamra fordulok és elgondolkozom az álmomon. Vajon mit jelenthet? Na jó, ez hülye kérdés. _Tudom_, mit jelent. Egy szenvedélyes éjszakára vágyom a katonai részleg vezetőjével. Nem. Nem csak egy éjszakára…

Gondolatom elkalandozik. Felidézem az elmúlt napok hasonló álmait, és pihenek még egy kicsit…

8.00

Már előre látom, hogy a mai nap unalmas lesz. Rodney lekapcsolta a kaput, hogy szerelhessen rajta valamit. Sose értem igazán miről beszél pontosan. Bár a példái nagyon megkönnyítik a dolgom. Szóval elvileg most két napig semmiféle aktivitás nem lehetséges… se ki… se be. A csapatokat visszahívtuk, csak Teyla és Ronon mentek el az athosiakhoz.

Én meg csak üldögélhetek az irodámba és jelentéseket olvasgathatok… Nagyon izgalmas lesz. Rodney vagy 12 oldalt ír arról, amit Ronon fél oldalban elmond. Teyláé, mint egy könyv, sok érzelemmel, gyönyörű tájleírásokkal. Sheppard meg le se adja. Ki fogom nyírni a pasit. Tuti…

10.13

Az irodámban. Végigolvastam SGA-1 jelentését. Pont, amilyennek elképzeltem. És persze Sheppardé még sehol. Elgondolkodom a mai napon. Talán mégse lesz olyan unalmas. Végre pihenhetek egy kicsit. Mondjuk nem is kicsit. Két teljes napot. Feltéve, ha az őrnagy megtisztel végre a jelentésével.

Hátradőlök a székemben, kinyújtózom.

- Ez igen…! – szól egy hang, valahol előttem.

Sheppard az. Vigyorog. Fel sem tűnt, hogy ott áll. Szemei elidőznek egy pillanatra a melleimen. Nem zavar. Én a gatyája elején dudorodó halmot nézem. Szép kis halom…

- Csak nem a jelentésedet hoztad, John? – egy pillanatra eltűnik a vigyor a képéről. Mire pislantok egyet, már újra mosolyog.

- Hát, igazság szerint nem. – kezdi mentegetőzve. Tudom, mit akar. Haladékot. Nem fogja megkapni.

- A többiek már mind leadták, csak a tiédre kell várnom. – hiába a számon kérő hangnem, ő csak tovább mosolyog és közelebb lép. Leül az asztal sarkára. Az a bizonyos halom még jobban kidudorodik. Most már nekem sem esik nehezemre mosolyognom. Bár koncentrálnom egyre nehezebb. Megint elkalandozok a reggeli álmaim felé. Még szélesebben mosolygok…

- …Köszönöm, tudtam, hogy belemész! – kiállt fel lelkesen. Ettől magamhoz térek. Úgy látszik félreértette vágyakozó mosolyomat.

- Mibe megyek bele? Bocs, nem figyeltem egészen, elmondanád még egyszer?

- Csak azt mondtam, hogy tegnap egész nap Teylával gyakoroltam, aztán meg McKayt kellett lőni tanítanom, utána meg... nos utána meg Rononnak magyaráztam a foci szabályait... Te jó ég, ha tudnád, milyen nehezen értette meg! Esküszöm, mintha egy retardáltnak beszéltem volna…

Persze Teylára volt időd, te szemét.

- Lehet, hogy csak nem érdekelte, mint most engem a kifogásid – szóltam közbe fagyosan. De az még mindig nem derült ki, mibe is mentem bele.

- Nincs olyan ember, akit ne érdekelne a foci. – Jelentette ki határozottan. Nem akartam neki mondani, hogy dehogynem, itt ül vele szemben. – Nos, szóval ezért nem írtam még meg azt a bizonyos jelentést.

- Remélem, most jön egy de…

Megint vigyorog. Azaz önelégült vigyor terült szét az arcán, ami azt jelenti, hogy most bizony, biztosan neki lesz igaza. Vagy legalábbis, ő fog jól járni. Na, majd meglátjuk.

- Hát, nem egészen. Inkább egy „ha". Még inkább egy „mi lenne ha".

- John, nem szeretem a „mi lenne ha" mondatokat. – sóhajtok fel. Lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha inkább hagynám, hadd hozza azt az átkozott jelentést, amikor akarja.

- Ezt szeretni fogod. – Letámaszkodik elém az asztalra. Most nagyon örülnék, ha lenne velem szemben egy tükör, hogy megleshessem, hogyan is fest az őrnagy feneke, ilyen pozícióban. Hiába tekingetek a háta mögé, hátha az üvegajtó visszatükröz valamit, csak azt érem el, hogy ő is hátranéz. Miután nem lát semmi gyanúsat, folytatja. – Mi lenne ha, holnap reggel 8-kor itt várna a jelentésem egy forró kávéval egyetemben… – Amikor látta arcomon az elképedés első jeleit, gyorsan hozzátette: - … És persze egy fánk is. Egy hatalmas fánk. Na jó, két hatalmas fánk. Három…?

- John, te tényleg hihetetlen vagy. – Közbe akar vágni, de nem hagyom. – Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy hagyni fogom, hogy egy kávé és pár fánk miatt, holnap megint az, már megbocsáss de, unalmas jelentéseket kelljen olvasom? Sőt, hogy egyáltalán ezért felkeljek reggel, mit is mondtál hánykor? Nyolc? – felemelkedek a székről, és közel hajolok hozzá, hogy még elszántabbnak lásson. De persze, ahogy megérzem a szédítően jó illatát, az elszántságom a felére csökken. – Nos, nem John, nem fogod elrontani, a holnapi szabadnapomat, ugyanis azt terveztem holnapra. Nem, nem és nem. Majdnem két teljes nap áll a rendelkezésemre, hogy pihenjek, és nem azzal szeretném tölteni őket, hogy a te jelentésedre várok. Napozni fogok. Úszni. Olvasni. Jógázni. PIHENNI. Érted?

Bár már nem mosolyog a szemei szinte szikráznak. Mi a fene van vele? Néma csendben vagyunk, kábé 30 centire egymástól. Mondanám, hogy szinte látom a gondolatait, de sajnos halvány lila fogalmam sincs róla, hogy most mire gondolhat.

Hirtelen közelebb hajol. Meg akar csókolni, vagy mi a franc? Jézusom, meg fog csókolni. Érzésem szerint az ajkaimtól pár centire megtorpan, de lehet, hogy sokkal messzebb volt, csak én szerettem volna, hogy ilyen közel legyen…

- Egy óra múlva.

Majd sarkon fordulva kirohan az irodámból.

10. 37

Még mindig döbbenten támaszkodok az asztalomon, az ajtót bámulva, ahol Sheppard oly gyorsan eltűnt.

11.21

Nemsokára elvileg jönnie kell. Bár ez hiú remény. Egy óra alatt úgysem fejezi be. Talán még el sem kezdte. Visszamegyek az irodámba, amíg várok, lejátszok egy-két kör pasziánszt.

11.28

Még mindig sehol. Már igazán jöhetne.

11.29

Unaloműzés ellen, bekapok egy energiaszeletet. Ahogy kibontom a csomagolást, eszembe jut előző napi álmom. Nyelvem hegyét finoman végigfuttatom a szelet szélén. Majd még egyszer. Szemeim csukva, azt képzelem, hogy valami más van a kezeim között.

- Khm…

A francba, a francba, a francba. Gyorsan leharapom a csoki elejét. Mentsük, ami menthető. Hátha nem látott semmit.

Intek neki, hogy jöjjön be, a csokit elrakom későbbre. Nem néz rám, a falat stíröli. A pillantásom újra végigfut a testén. Ebből egyszerűen nem elég. Mintha megnőtt volna a dudor a gatyája elején…

- Csaknem kész vagy? – kérdezem, mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra. Remélem nem pirultam el az előbbi… kis incidens miatt…

- Parancsolj – nyújtja át a lapot. Lapot? Várjunk csak ennek kicsit hosszabbnak kéne lenni…

- John, nem gondolod, hogy ez egy kicsit rövid?

- Csak olvasd. – Engem néz, miközben én olvasok. Érzem, hogy engem néz. A beszámoló igen tömör és lényegre törő. Túl tömör és lényegre törő.

- Végeztél? – Kérdezi rögtön, ahogy felnézek.

- Igen, de John…

- Akkor jó. Gyere! – megkerüli az asztal és a kezemet fogva felhúz. Még ha akarnék, se tudnék ellenállni, olyan erővel húz maga mellett.

- John, mit… Mit csinálsz? Hova megyünk? – Kicsit megrémít az elszánt arckifejezése.

11.42

Atlantisz folyosóit járjuk, szerintem körbe-körbe. Még mindig szorosan fogja a kezem, mintha el akarnék menekülni, vagy ilyesmi. Dehogy akarok. Sokkal jobban érdekel, hogy mihez akar most kezdeni, mint akármi más. Hirtelen megtorpan egy ajtónál. Az ajtó érzékeli szándékát, és halkan félresiklik. Egyre kíváncsibb vagyok, minek hozott ide. Egyáltalán hova a francba hozott?

- John, hol vagy…

- Shh… - folytja belém a szót. – Állj meg! – szól és ténylegesen meg is állít. Hiába próbálok a háta mögé lesni, nem látok semmit a szobából, ahova vinni akar. Ha a Földön lennénk, lenne pár ötletem, hogy milyen szoba ez… De bármilyen talpraesett is legyen, kétlem, hogy Sheppardnek sikerült egy másik galaxisban beszerezni egy jakuzzit, esetleg pár üveg finom pezsgőt, egy kis epret és tejszínhabot. Bár, ki tudja…

- Csukd be a szemed! – Kéri szinte suttogva. Félve bár, de eleget teszek óhajának. Finoman megfogja mindkét kezem, és bevezet a szobába. Ellenállok a gyermeki kísértésnek és nem leselkedem. Ahogy belépek az ajtón, megcsap a már oly jól ismert és szeretett illat. A sós tenger illata. Amióta ideérkeztünk, minden nap, újra és újra örömömet lelem ebben az illatban. Minden reggel, amikor először beszívom ezt, úgy érzem, sikerült felkészülnöm a napra, bármit könnyedén meg tudok oldani, nem lesz semmi gondom. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ahányszor megérzem, elgondolkodom, milyen lehet Johnnal szeretkezni a parton, vagy akár a vízben. De ez persze csak másodlagos ok, amiért ennyire szeretem ezt a sós levegőt. Hát persze…

Lassan vezet egyre beljebb a szobában. Majd megáll, és mellém lép.

- Most már nézhetsz. – Hallom a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

Végre kinyitom a szemem.

Anyám.

Hű anyám.

- John, ez… ez…

- Tetszik? Gondoltam, most jól jöhet egy ilyen neked. – Látni az arcán, hogy komolyan aggódik, mit szólok ehhez. Bár nem igazán értem, miért kell ezért aggódni.

- Nekem? Ezt nekem hoztad össze? – Nos, ez azért meglepett egy kicsit.

- Persze – vigyorog zsebre vágott kézzel, mintha ez mindennapos lenne. Akár a Földön akár a világvégén.

Gyermeki izgalom lesz úrrá rajtam. Odahajolok hozzá és megcsókolom az arcát. Kicsit szúr a borostája, de nem zavaró, inkább… inkább ingerlő. – Köszönöm, imádom. – súgom, közel a füléhez.

Visszafordulok a szoba felé. Már, ha lehet ezt szobának nevezni. Ugyanis a szemben levő fal hiányzott. Tökéletesen ráláttam a tőlem kábé 5 méterre hullámzó óceánra. Úgy látszik John megtalálta azt a helyet, ahol talán még az ősök is a vízbe merészkedtek. Ugyanis Atlantisz hiába lebegett a vízfelszínen, a szilárd talaj, általában vagy 3 méterrel a víz fölött volt, így esély sem volt arra, hogy meleg napokon úszkáljunk egyet. Vagyis úszni lehetett, csak nem tudtál, hol kijönni a vízből. Mivel a landolásra tökéletesen alkalmas talaj, teljesen sima, betonszerű anyagból készült, így sehova nem lehettet felkötni egy kötéllétrát, vagy ilyesmit, és hát még arra se sikerült rájönnünk, hogy milyen eszközzel lehetne esetleg egy lukat fúrni bele, olyan erős volt, hogy maximum csak egy bomba árthatott volna neki.

Itt azonban nem tátongott három méteres szakadék, a beton – az egyszerűség kedvéért hívjuk így – egyenletesen süllyedt a víz felé. Félköríves alakja egy kis öblöt hozott létre, ahol nyugodtan hullámzott a víz, néhol pedig még halakat is láttam. Legalábbis remélem, hogy sima halakat láttam csak, semmi extrém földönkívüli vizilényt. A partra oda volt készítve egy vörös törölköző, és pár hatalmas puha párna várta, hogy beledőljek. A párnák mellett pedig ott állt McKay 100-as faktorszámú napvédőkréme. Kétlem, hogy erre szükségem lesz, de azért ez egy kedves gesztus…

Itt bent, sem volt sokkal másabb a helyzet. Mindenhol puha párnák, néhány könyv, sőt meglepetésemre még egy jógamatrac is volt a helyiségben. Egy tálba halomban álltak az egzotikus (jobban mondva földönkívüli) gyümölcsök, és John néhány hatalmas levelű cserepes növényt is szerzett valahonnan. Ha kicsit több lett volna a zöld, olyan lett volna, mint egy kis sziget a betondzsungel közepén, de így is üdítő látványt nyújtott.

Ránézek Johnra, hogy egy kis magyarázatot is kapjak a meglepetés mellé.

- Mert megérdemled – idézi a jól ismert szlogent. Ezen már elnevettem magam. – De komolyan – néz rám, és most tényleg komolyan beszél. – Rengeteget dolgozol, te tartod össze Atlantiszt, minket. Néha te is megérdemelsz egy kis pihenést.

- Meg se merem kérdezni, hogy hoztad ezt össze egy óra alatt.

- Varázslat. – Suttogja halkan. – Viszont lehet, hogy az elkövetkező napokban páran hiányolni fognak egy két munkaeszközt, főleg a kertészeink.

- Rossz főnök vagyok, ha azt mondom, nem érkel? – kérdem mosolyogva.

Közelebb jön hozzám, érzéseim szerint egy kicsit túl közel, és a fülemhez hajol. Suttogva válaszol.

- Ó, de még milyen rossz… - ajakai szinte súrolják a fülemet. Szemem csukva, ajakira szomjazom. Nagyon szomjas vagyok. Ám ó elhajol tőlem. Ó a francba.

- Jó szórakozást – vigyorog rám, majd sarkon fordul és kimegy a szobából.

- Maradj… - súgom az üres szobának. Ám ő már messze jár.

Még egyszer körbenézek, majd felkapva egy fura piros, de nagyon jó illatú gyümölcsöt, vagy legalábbis gyümölcs-szerű növényt, odasétálok a vízhez. Leülök a partra és belógatom a lábam. A hullámok finoman siklana, fel s le a bőrömön. Kényeztető érzés. Hirtelen gondolok egyet és félreteszem a gyümölcsöt. Újból felállok, és leveszem az átizzadt felsőt. A hűs, sós levegő simogatja bőröm. Ledobom a pólót az egyik párnára, és elkezdem gombolni a gatyámat. Aztán úgy megijedek, hogy majd beleesek a vízbe.

- A francba, ezt itt hagytam – szólal ugyanis meg John a hátam mögött. Micsoda kellemes meglepetés.

Hátrafordulok, hogy a szemébe nézhessek. Hátha valami fura telepatikus módon közölhetem vele, hogy azt akarom, hogy itt maradjon, mert itt és most szeretkezni akarok vele. Akár a szárazföldön akár a vízben. De leginkább mindenhol…

Bár már kezében tartja dzsekijét, amiért úgy néz ki visszajött, nem mozdul.

Mereven nézzük egymást. Úgy látszik, egyikünk se mer mozdulni. Én jelenleg egy kicsit le vagyok sokkolva. Túl sok lehetséges végkifejlet játszódik le az agyamban egyszerre. A jó bennük az, hogy mind úgy végződik, hogy John és én egymáson vagyunk. Bár az változik, hogy ki van kin. Tényleg meg kéne mozdulni. Az Isten szerelmére, itt állok melltartóban előtte, nehogy már én rohanjak oda hozzá…

Úgy látszik meghallotta, amit mondtam, mert elindult felém. Azt hiszem a megfelelő szó, nem az, hogy megy, vagy lépdel, hanem az, hogy törtet. Vagy masírozik. Egyenesen felém tart, bármi lenne is az útjában, nem élné túl, az biztos. Te jó ég. Mindjárt ideér. Mindjárt ideé…

Itt van.

Megállt tőlem, érzésem szerint 2 teljes milliméterre. És még így is úgy érzem, messze van. Nagyon messze.

Érzem a bőrömön a légvételeit, szinte hallom dübörgő szívét. Vagy lehet, hogy ez csak a sajátom? A szemeimbe néz, majd halkan, mint egy sóhaj, kiejti nevemet. Válaszképp csupán megharapom ajkamat.

Mire ő vadul ráhajol számra.

Kezei testemen, hajamban, fenekemen simít végig, felfedez minden centimétert, amit csak elér. Egy toll nem férne be közénk, olyan szorosan állunk egymásba kapaszkodva, fulladozva a csókoktól, harapdálva, szívva egymás ajkait. Egyik kezemmel én is hajába kapaszkodok, nehogy elfordíthassa fejét, még egy levegővételnyi időre se. Másikkal feszes fenekét markolom, simogatom, hátát karmolom.

Már nem bírom sokig, ám úgy látszik, ő most csak a csókra koncentrál. Amit mellesleg istenien jól is csinál. Finoman próbálom rávezetni céljaimra. Először csak hozzádörgölöm csípőm, ám mert ezután se dönt le lábaimról, hogy végre belém hatoljon, inkább nyilvánvalóbb eszközökhöz folyamodok.

Kezemet végighúzom ágyéka előtt, ami már most olyan kemény, mint a beton.

Na, erre végre ő is felfigyel. Nyögéssel szakítja meg a csókot, majd csípőjét nekinyomja kezemnek. Ó, igen, most már érti, mit akarok…

18.37

Kimerülve állok fel a piha párnáról. Bár Johnnal egész nap keményen… ehhem… dolgoztunk, mégis pihentetőbb volt ez a nap, mint bármelyik másik akár itt Atlantiszon akár otthon a Földön. Fáradtan mellédőlni volt a legjobb érzés, ami már régóta nem éreztem. Úgy látszik, ő is nagyon élvezte az egész délutánt. És a holnapi napot is ennyire fogja élvezni. Fogjuk. Ketten. Élvezni. Többször egymás után. Egész nap. És egész éjjel.

Miközben ő a naplementében gyönyörködik, én a testét csodálom. Félig a vízben van, nemrég jöttünk csak ki a vízből, szóval a vízcseppek még ott ragyognak izmos testén, visszaverve a lemenő nap narancs sugarait. Ó igen, ha lenne hozzá tehetségem, most lefesteném. És _ez_ a gyönyörű férfi a szeretőm.

Az élet tényleg csodás.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PS: Nos hogy tetszett? :)


End file.
